


New In Town

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Series: The Luca Moon Chronicles [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Luca falls out of the void on the same day Sammy Stevens steps into King Falls.He spent the first month of his time back in reality in Big Pine memorial, most of it was sleeping and undergoing tests, and he had no idea how long he had been gone. All he remembered before the void, was driving home from med school to visit his parents and his sister for a little bit. Then he woke up in the middle of the woods, his body aching, and a horrible sense of dread that sat deep in his bones. Luca managed to walk to where he could see what he hoped to be the main road, and collapsed on his knees there, and with the sun rising on the horizon, he was found.[A King Falls AM OC story]
Series: The Luca Moon Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	New In Town

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friends in the Gay Falls AM server for hyping me up to start this series, because I love this character I've made and I can't wait to dive deeper into the things I might have. 
> 
> While this isn't going to a be a full retelling, there is one big difference, and that's the location. The show seems to be set on the west coast, Washington state or somewhere similar, but in this story, I've picked the Appalachian region, because really. It's all my friends and I have thought this story was better suited for, with all the folk lore and scary shit that can lurke in those mountains. This coming from a pure blooded Appalachian, so I might be a little biased as to why I want it set here. 
> 
> But if you read this and you don't yet know who the hell this story is about, well you can find a little bit more about him [Here!](https://transjonmartin.tumblr.com/post/190413554547/updated-version-to-luca-my-king-falls-am)

Luca falls out of the void on the same day Sammy Stevens steps into King Falls. 

He spent the first month of his time back in reality in Big Pine memorial, most of it was sleeping and undergoing tests, and he had no idea how long he had been gone. All he remembered before the void, was driving home from med school to visit his parents and his sister for a little bit. Then he woke up in the middle of the woods, his body aching, and a horrible sense of dread that sat deep in his bones. Luca managed to walk to where he could see what he hoped to be the main road, and collapsed on his knees there, and with the sun rising on the horizon, he was found. 

Once Luca was finally able to speak, to work up the energy to do so, he told a nurse who he was, and who his parents were, and within an hour, both of his parents were seeing their son for the first time again in ten years. Ten years gone, and really all he could think of was that it felt so much longer, and that brought him to tears for the first time in a long time. Next came his sister, who in the last ten years had gotten married and had a baby, who was nearing one year old. He held his nephew and hugged his sister, openly letting himself cry. Both from joy and just needing to after so long. 

The biggest change of coming out of the void was the white hair, the hair on his head and his eyebrows were a shocking snow white, and no one could tell him why. He had an idea, but it wasn’t like he would say anything about it. So in the future, when he was asked in public, he just said he was cursed with early graying. He didn’t mind it really though 

For awhile he stayed with his parents, just to get his life straight and back to at least a little normal, then he stated he was gonna move. Not far, but where he could find a place that wasn’t too crowded and busy. And King Falls was the first place in his mind. Why? Well the family had been there every year during the summer to relax by the lake, just because it was so close and nice. During his summer breaks he’d go there and hike on the local Appalachia trail with his bike, a backpack, and a few supplies. There was one summer he went all the way to a portion of the Shenandoah national park near Front Royal Virginia. He absolutely loved that trip. 

Now he was thinking about that trip as he unpacks what few boxes he has, since his apartment got rid of most of his shit after he was reported missing and presumably dead. So he had to start over, and he was lucky that his parents were helping him out some, so he was pretty comfortable. It was a little one bedroom place short walking distance from a nice part of the lake where he could swim and fish. Now, a few hours after his parents had finally left, he was alone again for the first time in a little bit. So he gets a little too into his head, thinking about where he spent the last ten years. 

Really, he didn’t know what it was at first, he just woke up and found himself in a dark abyss, both feeling like he was standing on jello and floating at the same time. There was some solidness to things after a while, he found out he could manipulate things slightly to make him feel a little more safe. And after what seemed like a century of nothing but….. nothing. He found his first person, a woman named Debbie he only saw in passing, then next. A man named Jack, who he helped. Jack was a little older than him, he found out, and had been researching King Falls and the weird things about it, and Luca knew these things just because he lived so close to the town. So he told Jack some things about it to the best of his ability, and Jack told Luca things he didn’t know, together they spent most of their time with each other. There were times where they would lose the other somehow, but they found each other again eventually. They were each other’s anchors in a way. 

Jack told Luca of Sammy Stevens, his fiancé who was stubborn and funny, who he loved a lot. Luca told Jack of his sister and his parents, of the boy from King Falls he had a crush on when he was a teenager and realizing he was bi. They talked to fill the space of nothingness around them, trying to figure out how to get out. That was when they promised one another that if one of them got out, the other would help find a way to get his friend home again. 

Luca cried for Jack that night, he hated thinking about the void but hated knowing Jack was still there more than anything else. So, in the nights he couldn’t sleep, he tried his best to remember things he knew about the void, and started up a way to bring Jack back. 

He was at Roses Diner when he saw Sammy Stevens for the first time, and Jack got his description perfectly. A tall man with a soft stomach, dark brown skin and ginger hair, tied up in a bun that was slowly coming undone. He looked tired but was laughing with the man walking with him. Ben Arnold, he figured. Luca would listen to their show, knowing exactly why Sammy was in King Falls even if he himself didn’t say why. He tried not to look at him for too long, not wanting to be weird, but Luca didn’t know what to do, how to say. ‘Hi, my name is Luca, I know your partner.” Because Jack did say he was private, not out to a lot of people, he liked that. So he didn’t talk to Sammy that night, he didn’t for a long time. 

  
  


————————————————————————

Ron came to him as a new friend, a comfort in his life. The man was a bear of a human, taller than Luca by at least a foot, had handsome brown skin that paired beautifully with his deep reddish brown hair, and a neatly trimmed bush of a beard that was streaked with grey. The first time they had met was when Luca went to Begley’s Bait and Tackle to pick up some new fishing supplies, because he wanted to get back on that hobby. The man was kind and had a deep rumbling laugh when Luca made a little teasing joke with a smirk. Something about bears and hibernation. The two would sit and drink on the dock, Ron would tell him, with pride, of Kingsie, resident lake monster who had been there since before King Falls was what it is and when his mother’s native family of the Hatchenhaws were dominant in the area. Luca listened to him speak with utter pride about the little town in the heart of Appalachia, it was easy to tell how much he loved King Falls. 

But this wasn’t the first time the two of them had met, the first time had been when they were both teenagers, Luca was 18 and Ron had just turned 19. Luca’s family was at the lake for a little trip for the family. It was 1997, and Luca had snuck off to meet up with a friend on the other side of the lake, where the freeze were dense and no one stuck around there longer than to take a few pictures. This friend was with a new guy, tall and broad, looking older than he actually was. Both of them were smoking and chatting, and Luca couldn’t help the flush on his face when the broad teen looked at him and grinned large. 

“You gonna come over here and smoke up with us or just stand there?” Comes the halfhearted snap from Archie Simmons, the bottle blond grins at him as he says it though. Luca rolls his eyes and walks over and drops himself down onto the log that stretched out in the clearing. He instantly grabs the joint from Archies fingers and takes a long slow drag for himself, grinning at the other man. 

“You made me look for a damn half hour, you can wait another minute.” He passes the joint to the new man and tilts his head. “And you are?” Luca asks. 

“Ron Begley.” He holds out his free hand and they shake hands briefly, Ron’s larger hand swallowing up his own. 

“Well never bad to have more company.” Luca grins, and the evening goes on. 

  
  


Luca remembers that night fondly, when he finally remembers who Ron is after all these years. He should have known instantly really, he still looked the same minus some wrinkles and grey hair. Although he had aged gracefully and was as handsome as ever. 

Ron figures out a little after him, and the two bonded over that summer they spent together, laughing about old jokes and making new ones. Talking about how stupid they were as teens, but still thinking of that summer with fondness. 

Luca finally met Sammy when Ron held a cookout that next summer, inviting a few of the community members. Which finally meant Luca could meet others in the town more than just a brief passing. He knew Emily more than the others, he spent a lot of time at the library, sometimes from open to close, and she was always so nice and sweet. He adores her, just as it seems the rest of King Falls does. 

He meets the ball of energy that is Ben Arnold, how he still had that much energy past tweenhood was beyond him. Although he was now a beaten down 36, he supposed a 26 year old could still have that energy. He likes Ben though, he talks about the weird shit that goes on in the town with Luca who asks him what he knows, and damn, Ben is happy to talk, and he can. Suppose that’s what he gets, asking a radio host to talk at him. 

There are others there too, but Sammy is still the last Luca meets. And he has the hardest time keeping his mouth shut about Jack and the void, he’s known for some time now that Sammy doesn’t believe in the weird shit that happens in King Falls, so he doesn’t say anything about it all. But they do get along, in a weird…. we’re gonna bicker but joke about it all and still get along despite that. It was the easiest friendship he slipped into minus Ron’s. 

That scared Luca just a little. 

Luca goes home after a few hours, saying how good Ron’s cooking was, although the man knew that already, with how many breakfasts and dinners Ron cooked for him sometime. But he was exhausted after being around so many people, and wanted to go home and crash on his shitty mattress. So he says goodbye to everyone, gets a to go box from Ron, and a big hug from Emily, and he heads on his way. 

  
  


Emily is abducted some time after that, he cries over the loss and hopes she’ll be brought back safe somehow, and works on his own plans, because if he loses anyone else, he doesn’t know how he’ll fair. King Falls was probably not the best place for him to settle after coming out of the void, but he needed to be close to his own personal hell to give him confidence to get his friend back. Even if he didn’t have that confidence. He was still determined.

Something will have to kill him before he stops trying. 

And two years into his time in King Falls, he’s happy again, not one hundred percent, but he’s better than the first six months. He has a therapist, he has friends, and he’s helping them find a way to bring their other friend him safe. Because if he can do anything, it’s search and find things. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this and liked it, thank you so much! I have other things planned but nothing super concrete, just more fun rambling about things and my characters reactions to things that have happened in canon already! 
> 
> If you wanna talk about the show more, you can find me [Here on Tumblr!](https://transjonmartin.tumblr.com/)   
> Or [Here on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HalfDryad)
> 
> And if you want a new fun place to talk King Falls, [Then my LGBT+ only server is the place for you!](https://discord.gg/NcP9Uyn)


End file.
